


Following Orders

by UpsetLettuce



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluffish, It's not too angsty, M/M, Poor Ferdinand, Secret Relationship, bro I suck at tagging, gay relationship, he just wants to make everyone happy, ish, let it be hubert, someone hug von aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsetLettuce/pseuds/UpsetLettuce
Summary: Hubert gets a letter with a certain Prime Minister name attached to an unsavory group of his. When he asks the man about it, he has something rather interesting to tell about it.I'm sorry my summaries suck





	Following Orders

Hubert was finally settling down to finish off some reports that had been needing his attention for quite some time when there was a sharp knock at his door. He held in an annoyed sigh and rose from his chair, opening the door slightly. There stood a soldier at his door, an envelope in his hand and a nervous look on his face. The dark mage furied his eyebrow at the man before asking a sharp ‘What?’ which caused the poor soul to flinch harshly.

“Uh, a letter for you Lord Vestra.” Hubert let out a hum before opened the door enough to take the letter from the shaking man’s hand. The seal of the letter was one of the seedy seals of Hubert’s contacts and the grimy paper of the envelope was another clue to it. He looked up at the man and waved a hand to dismiss him. The soldier let out a rather unmanly squeak before he stumbles ran away from the office. Hubert rolled his eyes before shutting the door and returning to his desk. He eloquently opened the letter, careful not to rip the weak contents on the inside. The writing was sloppy as usual and the mage almost threw the letter aside to deal with it later when a name printed in around the middle of the letter caught his eye.

_Ferdinand Von Aegir_

The vessel quickly pulled the letter back and started to skim through it. It was vague nonsense about the contacts spies being used to watch over those who Hubert had dubbed ‘those who slither in the dark’ but there was an addition to watch over certain noble houses that were supporting the Empire. None of this was quite important to Hubert expect for the fact he had never ordered this particular contact to do any such spying and the letter had even stated it wasn’t him who asked for it to be done.

_We received a request from Prime Minister Ferdinand Von Aegir to study these suspicious characters and were paid a hefty sum to keep quiet about it. We, however, know not to be on the wrong side of your wrath and decided to inform through this letter what the Prime Minister had asked of us._

How Ferdinand even knew of these contacts was beyond Hubert and why he was asking for their help even more so but it angered him. It was House Vestra that had the responsibility to clear the path with secrets and blood for the Emperor, not the Prime Ministers. He was meant to keep a clean reputation from such terrible deeds and to guide Lady Edelgard without this stain on his hands. It was Hubert’s responsibility to be burdened with the secrets and lies he was meant to hide not Ferdinand's. The dark mage could feel anger start to bubble in his chest and he needed to set the letter away before he burned it on accident.

Only Ferdinand managed to get such emotions to come out of Hubert, be it anger, annoyance, frustration, lust, caring and even love. He wanted to protect Ferdinand more than just out of interest of his and Edelgard. He _cared_ about the man and to find him doing such carse things when Hubert had previously asked he didn’t made him enraged. The vessel had been very clear when talking to the other how he didn’t want Ferdinand to be in danger because of his line of work and the fact that they were together, although not publically, was a danger to him. He thought the Prime Minister understood his worries, made a promise to keep his work the way it should, clean and not a speck of blood but if Ferdinand was using these contacts…

Hubert roughly rose from his desk, knocking a few things about as he did and swiftly left his office, making his way straight to the Prime Minister’s office. The walk there had the man got even more anger and anger, his thoughts of what the letter spoke of setting more in his mind. If Ferdinand had not covered his tracks well enough while working with these contacts, he could be found out by the public or other politicians could use it to ruin his reputation. There was also the possibility that the group could not be happy with their payment and attack the Prime Minister. Those thoughts lingered in his head as Hubert finally made it to the other man’s office.

The door was closed but there was muted shuffling behind it so the mage knew Ferdinand was in. Even through his knocks, Hubert had a hard time controlling himself and let them be much harder than he usually would. The movement behind the door immediately stopped and the door swung open wide. Ferdinand Von Aegir stood there, radiant as ever with a rather confused face as he looked up at Hubert. They had made an agreement that their relationship was to not interfere with their work and needed to keep a professional look of each other during the time they were on duty. They would stay away from each other as much as expected, only truly seeing each other when there were meetings or when both of their expertise were needed on a job. Since they did not have any such things ready the confusion was expected but did nothing to calm Hubert’s nerves.

“Hubert, did you need something?”

The man felt a dry chuckle want to make its way through his throat, such an annoying question when Ferdinand knows what he has done but perhaps he was hoping to keep this facade going for as long as possible. “I need to speak with you, may I come in?” Even his words were gritted through his teeth in anger, how the other had such an effect on Hubert, he would most likely never truly know. “I…” The Prime Minister was most definitely confused as his eyebrows came together but nonetheless, he stepped aside and gestured the other in. “Of course.” Hubert nodded and stepped inside, giving a quick scan over the office.

It was very much Ferdinand, orange flowers placed by the window, armor pieces hanging along the walls along with the Spear of Assal. His desk was rather messy but with an organized sense. There were many papers laid out but each seemed to be actively being worked on and many quells setting atop of each paper, some broken. The window was also letting in much sunlight which let up the room much like Ferdinand himself would light up rooms but Hubert was not here to think of that.

No, he was here because he was _infuriated_ with the Prime Minister.

The man closed the door behind Hubert and took his seat at his desk, fiddling with some of his hair as he looked up to the other. “How can I help you?” The vessel crossed his arms over his chest and looked down upon the man before him, watching as Ferdinand’s eyes widened a little from the hostility of Hubert. “I received a letter today from one of my contacts,” The Prime Minister took in a small breath. “That’s good-” “Normally I would agree with you, however, there was something off about the one I received,” He watched as the other man shifted slightly in his seat and his eyes drift away from Hubert’s. “I don’t see how any of this has to do with-” “Your name was on said letter.” This made Ferdinand freeze instantly, eyes darting straight back up to the vessel's. “What?” Hubert dropped his arms from his position and leaned forward. “Your name Ferdinand, it was on the letter as an individual who requested services from a contact of mine,” He hissed out the words and stepped forward more, practically leaning over the Prime Minister. “Did I not make it clear to you how I felt about you doing what I am expected to do?” Ferdinand let out the breath he was held as he spoke softly. “Of course Hubert, it’s just-” “Just what? You thought you could go off and do something like this behind my back and for what Ferdinand? This could be disastrous,” Anger and irritation were starting to seep into Hubert’s voice and it made the other frightened but the mage was too angry to stop himself. “If you are ever linked to them, it could ruin your life. They could kill you even! I cannot believe you would just go behind my back like this and use my filthy, blood-covered contacts for a job I am supposed to do,”

“Hubert, please I-”

“You what? You were foolish with this Ferdinand, I am only grateful they informed me of what was going on so I can make sure everything is properly taken care of and that they will not be exposing your mistakes to the rest of the empire.”

“Hubert, listen to me-”

“Listen to me Prime Minister, I cannot believe you would do this after I specifically told you not to. What if something had happened to you, Ferdinand? I would never be able to forgive myself if I knew it was because of my foolish contacts that got you maimed or killed because you did this behind my back. Truly foolish, I cannot believe you-”

“Edelgard asked me to do it.”

Hubert stopped his ranting, immediately looking down at Ferdinand who was staring down at the floor. “Excuse me?” The Prime Minister let out a sigh before standing from his desk and looking towards the other man. “Edelgard wanted to know what were the contacts you were keeping from her and since I am one of the few allowed in your office she asked if I would find a contact of yours and use them. She wanted to see how you truly work and I saw no better alternative than to follow what she requested.” The vessel gaped at the other man for a moment before once again crossing his arms over his chest. “Why did you not refuse, you know I did not want you involved with this nor would I want Lady Edelgard to know any of this.” Ferdinand mimicked Hubert’s pose but was much more nestled into himself as a weak attempt to hide. “I tried to argue against it. I knew you wanted me to never see what was in your world and I explained to Edelgard such. Of course, leaving out the details of our relationship but she was insistent I do what she wanted, even threatening me with a fate similar to my father’s.” Hubert dropped his arms, opened his mouth to speak but Ferdinand beat him to it. “I know you don’t believe me but Edelgard and I still have bad blood between us because of that and she knows that is how to get me to compile. She was desperate to know what you were doing and I will admit I was as well but I was unwilling until she threatened me. I am sorry Hubert, I should have stood my ground.” The vessel could hear as the other man choked on his final words and the tears that started forming in his eyes were impossible to hide. The Prime Minister shot up an arm to try and rub them away but more and more just kept falling and eventually he let out a sob. Hubert felt an itch to stay mad at the other man, to stand his ground with his anger and not to comfort Ferdinand but as he watched the man he cared for start to wither down with guilt he could not help but walk over to him and pull him in a tight hug. Almost immediately, he accepted it, wrapping his arms around Hubert and starting to sob uncontrollably. The vessel just hugged tighter and placed a soft kiss to his temple.

It was risky being so affectionate even behind the closed door but seeing Ferdinand break down as he did devastate Hubert even more than his involvement with his contacts. After a few minutes of his crying, it slowly turned to soft hiccuping and the Prime Minister pulled away slightly but the other was just to keep a grip on him to stop him for pulling away completely. “I’m sorry Hubert, I truly am but I didn’t know what else to do. I am a fool and deserve whatever you deem reasonable as a punishment.” Hubert shook his head, lifting his hands to wipe away the remaining tears on Ferdinand's face and cradled his face in his hands. “All I ask is you withdraw the request you made of the group, I will make sure everything goes through properly but I do not want you in such danger.” The Prime Minister has an uneasy look in his eye and the vassal tilted his head as a nonverbal question of what was wrong. The other man signed and placed his hands over Hubert’s. “What am I to tell Edelgard, she was-” “Allow me to take care of that, I understand it was meant to be a secret from me but I believe I will be able to deter her from harming you.” Hubert never believed the Emperor would harm Ferdinand, most likely just words to scare him but he was not willing to risk it. “Hubert, I can’t ask that of you.” The vessel shook his head and leaned forward, placing his forehead to the others. “You are not, I am going to do it no matter what. I care about you too much to allow this to continue and if I must confront Lady Edelgard than I shall.” There was another sob from the other man before Hubert was suddenly pulled into a hug. He accepted it of course but was confused to way Ferdinand was crying again.

“What’s wrong?” A sudden chuckle made it through the man’s crying and he pulled away and looked at Hubert with a tearful gaze. “You care about me.” The vessel let out a confused hum. “Of course I do.” Ferdinand shook his head. “You care about me enough to confront the person you would follow to the end of the earth, Hubert. You will be confronting Edelgard about this, it’s hard to fathom you care so much about me you will stand up to your Emperor.” The man nodded, looking away from the Prime Minister as his cheeks began to heat up. “Well, perhaps you have found a place in my heart alongside Ledy Edelgard.” There was a silence between the two before hands were placed on Hubert’s cheeks and turned his head to look at a smiling Ferdinand, who leaned forward and whispered before placing a kiss to the man’s lips.

“I love you too.”

\---

“Lady Edelgard, may I have a word?”

The Emperor looked up from where throne and nodded, gesturing her vessel forward. “Of course Hubert.” He gave a bow before walking up to her, stopping just a few feet from her and clasped his hands behind his back. “It has come to my attention that the Prime Minister has used some of my contacts,” Edelgard’s eyes widened in a manner that was just too rehearsed to be real and she sat a little straighter. “Ferdinand has done what now?” The dark mage felt an itch in his wrist but he simply held onto it tighter, reminding himself that this was his Lady and not some woman who threw his lover into danger, even if she had. “He had come to employ some of my contacts for a job even though it is my job to do such things.” The Emperor placed a hand to her chin and looked to be in thought but Hubert knew her too well for that to be the case, it was a ruse. “I don’t understand why-”

“He told me it was you, Lady Edelgard, that demanded he did such a thing.” She froze as the man spat his accusation and quickly her demeanor became tense with anger. “How dare you-” “My Lady, you know I would not say such a thing unless I were absolutely positive in my thoughts,” Hubert adjusted his stance to be more proud and sturdy, a slight way of challenging the Emperor.

Never in a million years had the man ever expected to be doing such a thing. Accusing Edelgard of such a thing, challenging her power but Ferdinand had such an effect on him, he wanted to do anything to protect him. Perhaps even to the point it was interfering with his loyalties.

“While before I might have not cared as much, I am afraid I have developed an interest in our Prime Minister and would prefer it if you would not put my lover in such situations that could end in a tait upon his name or his death.” The Emperor looked at him in shock, probably a mix of the news of him and Ferdinand and the threat he had just made. She quickly closed her mouth and adjusted her seating again, keeping her eyes from Hubert’s. “I had not realized you and Ferdinand were together.” The vessel nodded, backing down his stance slightly feeling he had made his point. “We deemed it better to keep it hidden from the public on your account and ours. There would be a suspicion of favoring if it were to get out that the Prime Minister was with the Emperor’s vessel.” Edelgard nodded in understanding before standing from her throne, eyeing down Hubert in a not so vicious way. “If I had known about you two previously, I never would have made Ferdinand done such a thing,” The man nodded in understanding, her tone spoke the truth. “However, I do not want these secrets to continue anymore Hubert, I want to know what is going on so,” She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at the man. “You both will be joining me for dinner tonight and I want to know exactly how everything unfolded, understood?” Hubert couldn’t help his own smirk as he bowed to his Lady.

“Of course.”

\---

Hubert was practically pounced on when he returned to his room after his meeting. Ferdinand hadn’t even let him close the door before he was bombarded with questions.

“What did she say? How did she react? Do we need to end this? Am I going to be exiled? Are you going to be exiled? Is she going to kill me and feed the corpse to my mount?!”

The dark mage had to physically cover the other man’s mouth to even get a word in. “Lady Edelgard is going to do nothing of the sort, I don’t even know how you would get a horse to eat you.” Ferdinand shrugged and pulled away from Hubert’s hand to speak again. “I come up with wild things when I am worried Hubert but truly, how did it go?” The vessel could see the worry in the Prime Minister’s eyes and chose to grab his hands to soothe him as best he could. “She is not going to do anything to you Ferdinand, all she wants is to have dinner with us. She would like to know how we came to be.” Immediately the tension fell from the other’s shoulders and Hubert found himself pulled into a hug by a very relieved Ferdinand. “Thank the goddess, I was so worried.” The man wrapped his arms around his lover and muttered softly. “I will not allow anything to happen to you.” That earned a giggle from the Prime Minister before he pulled away to place a kiss on the other cheek. Suddenly a look of horror overcame the man’s face and his cheeks became a bright red. Hubert tilted his head in confusion and quickly his lover’s face became buried in his chest. “Hubert, the first time anything happened between us was when he was working stable duty and you…” The vessel thought for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle and holding Ferdinand closer. “Ah well, perhaps we will not tell Lady Edelgard that I ravished you in the stables as an introduction to each other's feelings, hmm?” There was a half-hearted whack to his shoulder.

“Preferably no!”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a shitty two weeks.
> 
> I got sick with pneumonia so I couldn't get top surgery and now I have to wait until December because I can't miss another two weeks of college. I've been trying to stay positive but life is really out here kicking my ass so I'm justing going to be writing my pain away. I am really on a struggling bus that is heading straight for a cliff that is on fire but I'm trying my best honestly. 
> 
> But here is a literally favorite ship of three houses, they are my mf phone background I just love these boys so much.
> 
> Also, I know Hubert is out of character with the whole threatening Edelgard but I like to think he really does care about Ferdinand as much or maybe even a little more than his precious lady.
> 
> Anyway, have a good day and eat your vegetables. (if you can)


End file.
